Presented is an invention for a spectacle case that optimizes portability, & fashion without sacrificing adequate spectacle protection that can also clean your lenses & allow your encased spectacles to be worn as a fashion accessory anywhere on your clothing.
Prior spectacle cases lack the necessary functional design & shape to provide & optimize the main features of this invention which are; fashion, portability, ease of folding, adequate spectacle protection, & lens cleaning ability.
Many prior cases for spectacles encase the entire frame. While encasing the whole frame provides good spectacle protection it also hinders portability & fashion. This is because the large space between the back of the lenses & the temples when they are closed makes encasing the whole frame require a bigger & bulkier case.
In recent times there have been inventions that have addressed the issue of case bulkiness by encasing only the front area of a frame and not the temples. However, these current inventions still lack in areas of optimizing clothing fashion accessory ability, security for the temples, & extra portability features such as ease of folding & flexible free moving clipping ability anywhere on your clothing.
Some of the prior inventions that encase only the front area of a frame and not the temples have a hard shelled exterior. These inventions are impractical due to the varying curvature of the front of the frames especially as it pertains to sunglasses. To be able to universally match a variety of spectacle frames with varying front curvature; a case that only protects the front of the frame needs to be made of a soft flexible material that can also curve along with the front of the spectacle frame. However, by using soft flexible material you sacrifice some protection. For a soft case to provide adequate protection it needs to include a layer of cushion that at a minimum spans the entire area of the lenses. To provide adequate protection it also needs a mechanism to keep the temples secured in a closed position.
In order to optimize a case to be easily foldable & fashionable there needs to be a narrow bendable middle nose section of the case with nose bridge indentations that mimics the space between the lenses above &/or below the bridge of a spectacle frame. These nose bridge indentations will give the case the fashionable contoured look & style of a pair of spectacle frames; while also decreasing the material in the middle of the case so that it can fold easily down a center vertical axis.
However, with cases that only encase the front of a spectacle frame this center nose section of the case is the most optimum place to attach a strap to keep the temples closed. By removing material and creating nose section indentations in the center of the case you are also removing & limiting the area where a temple strap can be placed or attached in that area. This invention for a spectacle case solves this conflict and allows you to create fashionable nose section indentations in both the front & back panels of the case; while maintaining the ability to have a temple strap in that area.
Prior case inventions that encase only the front lens portion of a frame and not the temples also have a singular flap that traverses the entire horizontal width of the case, which can fold over & attach the front and back panels of the case together to keep them closed. This singular type of flap is deficient because it increases the amount of material in the middle of the case & it blocks the nose bridge indentations from being open & clear when the flap is closed, which makes the case less contoured & fashionable looking. By cutting away a space in the middle of this flap and converting the single flap into two separated flaps you simultaneously decrease the amount of material in the middle of the case, make the case easier to fold, & make it more fashionable.
Prior cases also have a deficiency in the type of clipping device used. Prior cases use clipping devices that can only clip to your pant waistband, belt loop, or pocket. These prior clipping devices can not easily grab & hold onto a fabric of clothing in any area. The problem with these prior clipping devices is that women do not always wear pants or clothing with pockets & it limits the area where the case can be fashionably clipped to be seen as an accessory that matches your outfit. Additionally, many prior clips lack the free moving flexibility to bend & twist in order to conform to the body movements of the wearer. Moreover, many prior spectacle case clipping devices are attached very close or directly onto the main body of the case. This inhibits free moving flexibility & it does not allow the clip to double as a device the can be used to keep the case folded in half.
Prior cases also lack the ability to serve a double function as a cleaning tool for your lenses. The rigidity of hard cases makes them not useful for cleaning your eyeglass lenses. Additionally, prior soft cases that have multiple permanently close side edges can not be opened to clean the lenses of your glasses with the soft interior fabric side of the case. This will force you to have to manually invert the eyeglasses case to bring the interior side out to clean your lenses or the exterior of the case will need to be made out of a material suitable to clean your lenses. By making the exterior of the case with material suitable to clean your lenses you limit the options that you have to make the exterior of the case look fashionable. This would preclude having material such as fashionable leather or vinyl on the exterior or fashionable items such as rhinestones laminated to the exterior of the case.